Simply Irresistible
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs confesses his feelings to Kate. - Kibbs I know, it's a crappy summary but I grantee the story is good
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would definitely still be alive…

**/ /**

After spending an agonising hour in interrogation I slowly made my way back to the squad room. On the way I could not get her out of my mind. Turning the corner I saw Kate sitting at her desk laughing at a remark DiNozzo just made. Even standing twenty metres away from her I still got a shiver up my spin from her beauty. I could not help but be jealous knowing someone else was making her happy. Taking a deep breath I strode into the bullpen.

"So boss, did he do it?" DiNozzo asked throwing a piece of carrot over at Kate. I scolded towards Tony who immediately sat down at his desk.

"Yeah, you can all go home for the day" I instructed.

"Thanks boss" Tony shouted with glee as he quickly packed his things and ran for the lift. McGee was a little more gracefully in leaving but was still in a rush to get away. This would be the first break for the team since the case started 72 hours ago. I groaned softly slumping down into my chair, I looked across and saw Kate still at her desk.

"I said you can go home Agent Todd" I frowned. Kate nodded her head and stood up to gather her things. She was just about to head for the exit when her phone rang. Kate answered it the call and was openly flirting with the caller. _'It's not easy trying to forget about to woman you love' _I told myself turning away to grab my jacket from behind my desk. I picked up my wallet from the draw and walked over to the exit. I passed Kate without saying goodbye, I knew if I did stop I wouldn't be able to keep going. I pressed the lift button many times hoping it would hurry up before Kate would end her phone call and join me in the lift. _'Finally!' _breathed as I dinged open.

**x-x-x**

Safely at home I dumped my jacket and headed straight for the basement. I walked across to my work bench and opened the draw. Picking up the photo I stared at it. _'God you are beautiful!'_ I swore. Months ago I started to notice DiNozzo had gotten Kate under control. I had no idea how he was doing it until I received that email, the one that changed my life! I figured the picture of DiNozzo probably wasn't real; most likely Kate had acquired the help of Abby to edit the photo. Though the picture of Kate was a gift sent from heaven, _'Ha DiNozzo finally did something right!'_ I chuckled. Safely storing the photo back in its place I walked over to the TV and put on the game. After seeing the score I moved across to my boat to begin to work.

I tried to focus on sanding my boat but the contents of that photo kept taunting me. I put the tool down giving up any hope of doing any work and let my imagination run wild. I could see myself pushing down her bottom to the bikini and pulling the top over her head. Pinning her against the wall to place soft kisses all over her body. Hearing someone banging on my door snapped me out of the day dream. I frowned as I made my way up. _'No one _ever_ knocks on my door. They just come straight in'_ I thought reaching for the door handle. Swinging the door wide open I was shocked to find Kate standing on my door step.

"What are you doing here Kate?" I asked

"I just want to make sure you are alright" she shrugged.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"You've been acting weird for the past week. Always calling me Agent Todd, giving me the crappy jobs, sticking me next to Tony in the car and always makes sure I have my reports on your desk even though you have let Tony leave without handing you a report" Kate yelled.

"I don't know" I mumbled. _'Yes you do! Tell her how much you love her, how you always want to be with her and never let her out of your site!'_ my mind shouted at me.

"Have I done something to piss you off?" Kate asked

"No!" I shouted.

"What then? I'm sick of this abuse" Kate whined.

"I'm not abusing you! Hang on… how did you find where I live?" I frowned.

"I saw Abby before I left the office. So are you going to tell me or what?" Kate cried.

"You better come in then" I said moving to one side. Kate walked through the big entrance which led to the family room and dining area.

"Coffee?" I asked striding into the kitchen.

"No thanks" Kate mumbled from the table. I quickly make myself a cup of coffee then join her at the table.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Kate frowned. I stared at her as I took a sip of my coffee. I placed the mug down on the table and began to think of the right words to say.

"I…" I began but choked on the next word. _'Am I really about to do this? What if she leaves NCIS because she doesn't want a boss who likes her, then the whole team is going to know why she left and it will be my fault'_ I thought looking away.

"Gibbs?" she asked quietly making my turn my head back towards her. Taking a deep breath I take the risk and tell her.

"I love you" I said looking into her eyes. Kate doesn't speak for a full ten minutes; suddenly she pushed back the chair and leaves my house. I feel crushed, like someone has taking a sledge hammer to my chest. I stand up and throw the chair across the room and then make my way down the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate stood on the other side of the front door and heard a chair crashing to the ground. She quickened her step and got in her car then drove off. Kate stumbled into her apartment and flopped down on her bed. _'How can he love me? He doesn't even know me!'_ she shouted angrily. _'Maybe I should talk this over with Abby. After all they are close friend, she'll know what to do'_ Kate thought grabbing her keys.

Kate knocked on Abby's door, not quite sure how she got there. Abby opened it seconds later and let Kate inside.

"What can I do for you?" she asked staring at her best friend.

"I have a bit of a situation" Kate mumbled.

"Which is?" Abby encouraged.

"Gibbs" Kate answered sitting down on the couch.

"What about Gibbs?" Abby asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Oh, nothing is wrong. Just…how he feels towards me" Kate mumbled.

"I don't understand" Abby frowned.

"Gibbs said he loves me" Kate whispered

"That's why he has been acting weird" Abby muttered to herself.

"You've noticed it to huh?" Kate asked

"It's kinda obvious. Wasn't being himself at all!" Abby cried.

"I guess, but I don't see why he had to be so harsh to me" Kate frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Abby frowned.

"Why, what are you talking about?" Kate asked realising they were thinking of two different topics.

"How Gibbs wouldn't talk to me about what was bothering hm. He always tells me everything! Sometimes…" Abby shrieked chewing on her bottom lip.

"Hang on, what did you say after he told you?!" Abby asked turning to Kate.

"Um…" Kate paused

"First off I was in shock and wasn't expecting it" Kate explained.

"But what did you do?" Abby insisted.

"Nothing" Kate replied.

"Nothing?!" Abby repeated.

"Yeah" Kate nodded. Abby frowned and slapped her on the face.

"What was that for?" Kate shouted holding her stinging cheek.

"You should have told him something" she said slapping Kate again.

"Lie to him?" Kate said cringing knowing another slap was coming. She was right, Abby held up her right hand and slapped Kate hard against her cheek.

"Yes, for the time being. Kate if he says he loves you then he means it. He's had three divorces. It isn't easy for him to express his feelings, well for any man as a matter of fact" Abby giggled and held up her hand again as Kate began to laugh.

"Would you stop slapping me!?" Kate yelled

"Not until you come to your senses" Abby sighed slapping her again.

"But if he has had three divorces wouldn't that make me prone to stay away?" Kate questioned.

"Why?" Abby frowned slapping Kate again.

"Ok, that one really hurt!" Kate yelled holding her cheek.

"Well wouldn't that say he can't keep a wife" Kate said

"Or he hasn't found the right one" Abby shrugged slapping Kate once again.

"And you think that's me?" Kate said raising her eyebrows.

"Could be" Abby shrugged.

"Why didn't you slap me?" Kate chuckled

"You are starting to make sense" Abby smiled.

"Wouldn't I be too young for him?" Kate thought aloud, Abby shook her head and slapped Kate's face.

"Though if I did start dating Gibbs, Tony would tease me nonstop" Kate mused.

"No he wouldn't, Gibbs would keep him in line" Abby said slapping her again. Kate turned her head towards Abby and thought for a moment. Several minutes later she saw Abby raising her hand out of the corner of her eye. Kate quickly caught Abby's wrist in her hand and stood up. Towering over Abby her hand slapped her right across her face.

"What was that for?!" Abby shrieked.

"Just imagine eight more times and that is how my cheek feels" Kate retorted leaving the apartment.

**x-x-x**

'_Fire would be the quickest way'_ I thought as my fingers playing with my lighter as I looked down at the bottle of alcohol. _'Though a fire in the house wouldn't be good'_ I told myself as I stared at the work bench looking for something to destroy my boat. _'This should do it!'_ I grinned picking up the hammer. Just as I was about to strike the first piece I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Why can't everyone leave me alone!" I shouted putting the tool down and walked up to the door.

"What are you doing here?" I growled after opening the door to find Kate standing there.

"I came back to do this" she whispered stepping close. Leaning up she pressed her lips against mine. Kate stepped back and looked at me.

"This is what you want, right?" she frowned

"Yeah" I replied blinking in surprise. I smiled and cup her head between my heads, she cringed and turned her face away from my touch.

"What's wrong?" I asked withdrawing my hands. Kate didn't answer but I saw the red patch on her cheek in the shape of a hand.

"Who did this to you?" I inquired.

"It's fine Gibbs" Kate said pushing me away.

"No it's not! Whoever did it you; I will hunt them down and kill them!" I frowned.

"Let me just say I got some sense knocked into me. There matter closed" Kate smiled rubbing her cheek as she walked over to my boat.

"Do you have anything to eat, I'm really hungry!" Kate complained holding her stomach.

"Yeah, this way" I said walking up the stairs.

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while. I got distracted with other new ideas for stories… :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kate opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Hello" I whispered looking down at Kate resting against me.

"Hmmm…" she groaned stretching her arms out.

"How long have we been here?" she asked string at me.

"About half an hour" I guessed.

"I know how you feel about apologise but I just wanted to say how sorry I was for leaving so suddenly when you told me how you felt. I was shocked that's all" Kate said playing with the hem of my shirt.

"It's ok. I had imagined much worse scenarios" I shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled sitting up.

"Nothing. I wasn't sure telling you would be a good idea. I had predicted you telling me off as I am your boss" I shrugged as Kate relaxed back against me.

"I am glad, however, that you came back" I smiled.

"So what are we going to do?" Kate asked looking up at me for ideas.

"Well, we could buy a tub of ice-cream and watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Only one problem with that theory. You don't have a TV" Kate said poking my stomach.

"We'll go over to your place!" I corrected.

"Ok" Kate laughed getting up. _'Mental note to me, buy a TV!!!' _I said following Kate out to the car.

"Any preference on flavour?" I asked as Kate stopped the car outside the local super market.

"No" Kate answered shaking her head. I quickly duck into the shop and went straight for the frozen section. I looked at the many options and picked Sara Lee chocolate delight. I paid for the ice-cream then headed back out and into the car.

"I got chocolate" I said as Kate started the engine.

Ten minutes later Kate parked the car and got out. She took my hand and led my over to the lift. Getting in she pressed level four, once the lift doors opened she led me down the hall to apartment number 31. Kate unlocked the door and took the ice-cream from me to put in the freezer. I stepped into her apartment and looked around. The lounge area is first the room you see after the entrance. A three seater couch was in front of a glass coffee table with an arm chair on ether end. An open plan kitchen in the corner near the lounge room and the dining area opposite the kitchen. A small path leading past the kitchen led to bedrooms, the study and bathrooms, so Kate tells me in her little tour of her flat.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I asked coming out of her bedroom.

"What would you like to watch?" she asked guiding me back into the lounge room. Kate walked across to the TV cabinet and opened a couple of draws filled with DVDs. I looked up above the TV and saw a picture of Kate with the President.

"Back when I was working with the Secret Service" Kate explained.

"How about this one" Kate said picking up a DVD. I took the DVD from Kate and tried to read the title. Frowning I held it as far away from my eyes. Still squinting I tried to read it,

"_Finding Neverland_. It's sad but good" Kate said snatching nit back.

"A tearjerker?" I sighed.

"Just shut up and watch it" Kate growled putting the disc into her DVD player. I settled into the couch and let Kate o all the work, _'If I tried to put it in, I would probably break the player or something' _I chuckled to myself.

"What are you laughing at?" Kate inquired sitting down next to me.

"How non-technology friendly I am" I shrugged.

"I can teach you, if you want" Kate offered slowly moving her hand closer to mine.

"That would be nice" I smiled feeling Kate slip her fingers between mine. With my free arm I wrapped it around her shoulder and pulled Kate close as the movie began.

Forty minutes later, Kate pressed stop on the DVD player remote and got up. She quickly returned with the ice-cream and two spoons. She handed a spoon over to me and popped the lid off.

"Ladies first" I mumbled in a low voice.

"Aww, thanks Gibbs" she smiled lightly kissing me. I filled my spoon with ice-cream and put it in my mouth.

"This is good!" I mumbled as the ice-cream melted in my mouth.

"Yep. Good choice" Kate smiled kissing my cheek again. She pressed play and leaned against my shoulder.

Once the movie had finished, Kate placed the ice-cream tub down on the coffee table and quickly bounced up to turn off the DVD player and the TV.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked sitting back down.

"Well, it's too early for dinner" I said glancing down at my watch.

"Are you sure your cheek is ok?" I question still seeing the red mark.

"Yeah doesn't hurt anymore!" Kate laughed.

"Can't you just tell me who did this to you?" I asked pulling her close.

"Abby alright. Don't go over to her place gun firing. It was for my own good" Kate said placing a hand on my chest as I half rising from the couch.

"I guess we should start thinking about what to have for dinner" Kate said looking across at the clock on the wall.

"Why? It too early" I frowned.

"I mean, in case we need to go out to the shop for any ingrediants" Kate said snuggling up close to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Lasagna alright for dinner?" Kate asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, you don't have to cook anything fancy just because I'm here" I said lightly squeezing her hand.

"I was going to have Lasagna anyway" Kate shrugged.

"I'm going to start preparing it" Kate said grabbing the empty ice-cream tub before walking over to the kitchen.

"You can watch the news if you want" she suggested.

"Um…" I paused looking at the four different remote sitting on the coffee table.

"The biggest one" Kate called from the kitchen. Panicking I pick up any remote and pressed the big red button at the top. I leaned back in the couch watching the black screen of TV. Frowning nothing happen but I heard soft music beginning to play. Kate walked up and sorted the remotes out. "I said the biggest one" she teased waving it in front of my face. My eyes darted from the three different remotes sitting on the table. I could feel my heart rate beginning to race, standing up I pushed Kate aside and headed for the bathroom. I locked myself in and sat down on the toilet burying my head in my hands. Moments later I heard soft knocking on the door.

"Gibbs I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you" Kate mumbled quietly.

"Go away!" I growled.

"I really didn't mean to upset you" she whispered putting her hand flat against the door. I stared at the door until I heard footsteps retreating. I looked around at the well furnished bathroom; a bath/shower combination was situated next to the toilet. A towel rack opposite to the toilet which I am sitting on. Two navy blue towels hung there. One sink with a large mirror above it and about half a dozen draws. _'What could she possibly store in that many draws?' _I wondered pulling open the closet on. A small rack with a match navy blue hand towel was positioned next to the light switch near the door. I closed it suddenly seeing girly products. I sat silently alone in the bathroom contemplating what to do next.

**x-x-x**

Kate was in the kitchen preparing the sauce for the lasagna. After putting it into a bowl she quickly whipped out her phone.

"I think I have done something stupid" she said once the person picked up.

_"And what is that?" _Kate then quickly explained the event which previously just happened.

_"Let me give you some advice. In all the years I have been working with Gibbs. Never ever, and I repeat ever, tease him about his age. I remember once Tony tried to coax Gibbs' age out of him"_

"What happened?" Kate frowned

_"You don't want to know"_

"So what do I do Abby?" Kate asked

_"You walk straight up to him. Look him directing in his eyes and tell him…"_ Abby paused.

"Tell him what?" Kate shouted

_"That you love him" _Abby giggled

"Abs!" she growled. _"Fine, do something special for him"_

"Like what?" Kate said frustrated.

_"I don't know. Whenever Gibbs is mad at me, I just tell him I love him and he forgives me"_

"This isn't helping!" Kate sighed

"Ooh, I got to go. Dinner is boiling" Kate said hanging up and walked across to the sauce.

I unlocked the door hearing Kate talking to someone. Hiding behind a wall I saw she was on the phone. _'Probably to Abby'_ I said. I was right and quickly stepped back to prevent from being seen. _'What am I doing here? She would never fall for a guy like me. I'm so much older than her and she has made it quite clear of our age difference'_ I sighed as I confidently walked out into the lounge room to grab my jacket from the table.

"What are you doing?" Kate frowned stepping out of the kitchen.

"It was a mistake to come here. I'll see you at work tomorrow" I muttered putting my coat on and headed for the door.

"Gibbs wait…" Kate said blocking my path.

"What?!" I shouted inches from her face. Kate was surprise at my sudden outburst and remained quiet for a few moments.

"I really didn't intend to upset you before. Please don't go, at least stay for dinner" Kate whispered looking away. I looked at Kate then took my jacket off.

"Just for dinner" I answered watching her walk back into the kitchen.

"How long till dinner?" I asked lumping down into the chair.

"About an hour" Kate informed me. I nodded my head and moved across to the bookshelf where I picked p a book. Sitting down on the couch I began to read.

I was unaware that time had passed rather quickly until Kate came up to tell me dinner is ready on the table. I sat down across from Kate and picked up the fork and began to eat the lasagna.

"This is really good!" I commented. Kate smiled between mouthfuls. For the rest of the meal both of us were silent. I finished and pushed the plate back; I looked across and saw Kate had finished as well.

"What now?" I asked.

"I want to be with you. Being around you today has made me realise you are the type of man I want to be with. You are kind, caring, cute and fun" Kate blushed. I stood up and took her hand.

"I'm really tired. I'm just going to be heading off then" I said slowly getting up.

"Why not stay the night?" Kate offered.

"I know what you feel for me" I grumbled.

"No you don't!" Kate snapped. Turning my head I stared down at her, a faint smile appearing on my lips.

"Listen Gibbs, I really meant what I said before" Kate explained.

"It's settled then. I'm staying the night" I beamed walking over to the kitchen with the plates.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked following me.

"Well the sooner we get the dishes done the sooner we can go to bed!" I grinned rinsing the plates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the morning I walked back into the bedroom with a mug of coffee in my hand. I dropped lightly down onto the edge of the bed and saw Kate stirring from slumber.

"Good morning" I said cheerfully.

"Hello" she groaned.

"How did you sleep?" I asked

"Good. I'll drop you off at your house once I am ready" Kate said jumping out her feet.

Ten minutes later Kate appeared in the doorway to her bedroom. She gave a slight nod towards me indicating she was ready. I walked towards her and put the mug in the sink and quickly grabbed my jacket. She pulled up in front of my house, I leaned across and lightly kissed her cheek.

"See you at work" I whispered getting out of the car. As I reached the door I saw someone running out of the corner of my eye. Turning my head I saw nothing, shrugging I unlocked the door and went inside.

**x-x-x**

"Do you know when Gibbs will be in?" Tony asked noticing Kate walking into the bullpen.

"About half an hour" she replied placing down her bags.

"And how do you _know_ that?!" Tony asked walking forward. Abby popped her head up from looking over McGee's shoulder.

"Because I asked her to cheek on Gibbs" Abby lied.

"Why, what's wrong?" Tony asked

"Nothing, well nothing physical. Don't worry Tony, Gibbs is perfectly fine" Abby rambled. Kate smiled across at Abby when Tony had turned his back and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Can I have a word Kate?" Abby asked walking past her desk to the lift. The ride in the lift was quiet; Kate followed Abby into the back room. Abby pulled Kate close

"Spill!" she beamed.

"Well after you slapped me like eight time I went back to Gibbs house" Kate paused slightly rubbing her cheek.

"And?" Abby squealed

"We talked, he then came over to my flat were we watched a movie and ate ice-cream" Kate said smiled thinking about the previous day.

"AND?!?" Abby yelled

"He stayed the night" Kate beamed.

"In your bed?" Abby inquired.

"No… on the couch" Kate corrected.

"Oh…" Abby said quietly

"Of course in my bed you ninny" Kate giggled.

"Do you love him?" Abby asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet. But there is something about him" Kate said her voice trailing off.

"I reckon!" Abby agreed.

"Back off! He's mine!!" Kate hissed.

"Alright...haha I got my own man!" Abby grinned putting her hands up in defence.

"I wish you could see him away from work hours. He is different…" Kate paused.

"Good or bad different?" Abby asked.

"Don't know. Just different. And at his house, he is _really_ different" Kate cried.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Abby frowned.

"Well at my place Gibbs was all relaxed, but when I went back to his house he was acting as if it wasn't his home at all" Kate explained.

"Maybe he was just nervous about you being there" Abby shrugged.

"This wasn't nervous weird, it was more I'm hiding something weird" Kate mused.

"I thought I might find you down here" I said wrapping my arms around Kate and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Gibbs!" she growled

"It's Abby, and I'm guessing you've already told her" I said.

"Told me what?" Abby asked

"That I'm seeing Kate, oh by the way Abs. Thanks for knocking some sense into Kate" I beamed straighten up.

"We should probably go upstairs" I mentioned.

"I'll see you later" Kate said to Abby.

"Bye" she waved enthusiastically.

Kate took my hand as we left the lab and entered into the lift. As soon as the lift stopped I let go of Kate's hand exiting and walked across to my desk.

"Feeling better boss?" Tony asked looking up.

"What?" I frowned.

"Abby said you weren't feeling well, that's why you are late" he explained. I shook my head putting down my jacket then looked across at Kate who just shrugged in return. McGee walked into the squad room and dumped his stuff at his desk.

"Boss" he nodded

"McGee?" I frowned.

"Morning Kate" he called across to her.

"What's with the cheery attitude?" Kate inquired.

"Nothing, had a date last night" McGee shrugged sitting down.

"Who with?" Tony asked jumping to his feet.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he snapped. Kate chuckled to herself watching Tony interrogate McGee about his date.

"Yeah, Gibbs" I said answering my phone.

"Gear up" I said picking up my gun from the draw.

"What we got Boss?" Tony asked jogging back to his desk.

"Dead Marine in Virginia" I said walking to the lift.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm just about ready to give up. I don't want to stop writing because I enjoy writing and I know you enjoy reading. So please R&R… Even if the review it one line, I don't mind. The reviews always keep me writing more chapters… :) (Even if they come days later)

**Chapter 6**

Kate looked around the truck and saw Tony chatting up a young pretty blonde. Kate opened the doors and noticed McGee standing next to her.

"Can I ask you something?" Kate asked looking across at him.

"Sure" McGee nodded pulling out his kit.

"Is it Abby?" Kate whispered. McGee turned his head suddenly at Kate and blushed.

"It's alright. I won't tell anyone" Kate muttered. McGee nodded his head in confirmation as he closed the truck doors and headed for the house.

"DiNozzo you better not still be talking to that blonde when I turn around or you'll find yourself looking for a new job" I yelled walking up to the truck.

**x-x-x**

Days later the case was solved and everyone was packing to head home. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the same little girl run past. The same little girl who I saw at my house and have been seeing for the past few days. _'Why is this little girl haunting me?'_ I frowned slamming my hands on my desk. Looking around none of the team noticed. Sighing I looked across at Kate how sitting at her desk. I waited till DiNozzo and McGee had left before walking over to Kate.

"Your place or mine?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mine, no offence sweetie but I have a TV" Kate smiled.

"Ok, I'll be over in about half an hour" I said walking back to my desk.

"Come on let's go. We can finish up the paperwork on Monday" I said stopping in front of Kate's desk.

"Ok" she nodded grabbing her bag.

"Want me to bring some dinner?" I asked as we entered the lift.

"That would be nice" Kate replied staring at the button. I walked over to flick the emergency switch on.

"Kate, is everything ok?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" she questioned.

"You are holding back" I frowned.

"Huh!?"

"Every time we are alone it's like you want to ask me something but don't have the courage" I explained.

"I just feel you are keeping something from me. When I came over to your house, you were acting weird, when I dropped you home you were acting weird" Kate shrugged. My chest became tight and I could feel my heart beating a million miles an hour.

"I'll tell you when I come over" I said kissing her cheek. Flicking the lift back on it headed down to the car park.

Walking across to our cars, which happened to be parked next to each other, I saw that little girl run in front of me. I caught a glimpse of her; she had red hair and wore a pink dress.

"Would you leave me alone!?" I screamed.

"What's wrong, Gibbs?" Kate asked tugging on my hand.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head as I unlocked my door.

"I'll see you soon" I said getting into my car. I stared at Kate wearing a worried expression on her face. I rested my head against the steering wheel. _'Who could this little girl be?'_ I asked myself. Suddenly a memory popped up into my head.

"_Is Daddy really leaving Mummy?" Kelly asked Shannon. _

_"I'm afraid so" Shannon frowned. _

_"I'll miss you Daddy" Kelly cried wrapping herself around my legs. _

_"We've said it all before" I whispered _

_"Will I hear it again?" Shannon asked. _

_"I will take care. I will come back safe" I sighed. _

_"Not those words" Shannon growled. _

_"I love you" I smiled kissing her. I waved to them walking down the driveway to the cab waiting. _

Looking up I realised I was the only one left in the car park. Turning on the engine I drove home. Parking on the drive way, I saw that little girl run into my house. Jumping out my car I chased after her. I could hear laughter coming form upstairs; racing up the stairs I saw the door to Kelly's bedroom open. Cautiously approaching I pushed it back and found her sitting on the bed.

"How is this possible? You died!" I shouted.

"We are only figments of your imagination" Shannon explained walking into the room. As she passed me a shiver ran down my spine.

"Jethro, we've seen the new woman you are dating. She is beautiful and intelligent. We figured out why you are scared" Shannon said looking towards me.

"What? I'm not scared! I'm ex-marine!" I yelled.

"Don't be afraid Daddy, we are here to help" Kelly smiled.

"You're worried when you tell her about your past she wouldn't have you" Shannon shrugged. Kelly jumped down from the bed and ran forward to hug me. I bent down and for a moment I swear I could feel my daughter hugging me. Tears stung my eyes then Shannon lifted me to my feet and pressed her lips against mine. When I opened my eye moments later they were both gone. Taking deep breaths I threw some clothes into a bag and walked back to my car. On the way to Kate's apartment I bought some Chinese. Standing at her door I adjusted the bag slung over my shoulder. She opened it and let me inside

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah" I nodded putting dinner in the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Quietly I sorted out equal portions of the Chinese onto two plates.

"Gibbs?" Kate asked pulling me aside.

"Yes" I answered casually.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong?" she frowned.

"Nothing is wrong" I shrugged grabbing some cutlery from the draw.

"In the lift you said you were going to tell me something" Kate recited pulling me across to the couch.

"What about dinner?" I asked reached my hand out towards the kitchen.

"It can wait" she said pushing me down onto the couch.

"Wouldn't it get cold?" I argued.

"We can put it in the oven to warm it up. Now tell me what is going on!" Kate yelled. I stared across at Kate,

"Alright" I said taking a deep breath. I looked down at the floor thinking of the right words to start. I suddenly looked at my hand seeing Kate holding on it. Smiling faintly I began.

"I first met Shannon in '76 just before I join the Corps. I couldn't stop thinking about her, so we got married in '82" I paused to look away. Recollecting myself I began again.

"Two years after that we had a child, Kelly, she was the most beautiful daughter I've ever had. When I was serving in Kuwait they were both killed because Shannon witnessed the murder of a man and convicted against the criminal" I stopped feeling my throat becoming tight and tears stung my eyes. I looked at the corner of them room and saw them standing there. Shannon nodded her head then they both waved, turned to walk slowly away and fading into the distance.

"Oh Gibbs…" Kate mumbled throwing herself onto me. I didn't move, just watched my family disappear into thin air.

"What is it?" she frowned sitting back. _'Am I really about to do this? What if she thinks I'm a freak because I see my dead wife and child?' _I asked myself.

"I sometimes see them" I whispered to her.

"Are they here now?" Kate asked looking around her flat.

"No, they've gone" I mumbled turning my head towards Kate. Kate turned her heads towards mine and gives me that 'come here baby' smile. Smiling in return and pulled her close.

"Gibbs…" Kate mumbled resting against my chest.

"Yeah" I replied stroking her hair.

"I love you"

"Come again?!" I frowned looking down at her.

"I love you" Kate repeated.

"You're not just saying that because I told you of my past?" I question. I ignored the image my mind produce of Shannon looking disappointed.

"No!" Kate shouted lifting her head.

"Being in your company outside of work I've seen a different side to you. Don't get me wrong, I do like your authority figure as boss but seeing you relaxed at home has allowed my feelings is deepen" Kate explained. No words could describe how happy I am. Not being able to contain it any longer my face split into a big grin.

"Now, how about that dinner?" Kate suggested getting to her feet.

"It's probably cold" I grumbled.

"There is this wonderful new invention called an oven" Kate teased pulling me up. I laughed at her joke and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

Kate put the plates in the oven and quietly set the table. The oven beeped and she walked back over. Nodding to herself she brought them over to the table and sat down.

"You didn't have them in for long" I stated sitting down next to her.

"They were still semi-warm" she smiled eating some rice. We eat in silence just enjoying each other company. Kate pushed back her chair and went for seconds.

"You want grab some more if you want" she said sitting down in the chair.

"I don't think I could eat another mouthful" I said placing a hand on my stomach.

"What to do now?" I thought aloud.

"We could watch a bit of TV" Kate suggested finishing the last mouthful.

"I'll do the dishes. You can relax" I said clearing the table.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked standing by the chair.

"Yeah, go watch TV" I said waving my hand at her. I began to tidy the kitchen and ten minutes later joined Kate on the couch. Looking across at her I found Kate sleeping peacefully, I glanced down at my watch and was surprised at how late it is. Picking the remote out of her hand I switched off the TV and carried Kate to the bed. She stirred as I lay her down,

"What?" she moaned sitting up.

"You feel asleep in front of the TV" I whispered.

"Oh" she muttered walking across to the bathroom to get changed. Whilst Kate was in the bathroom I quickly changed and waited for Kate.

"What side do you sleep on?" I asked looking at her blue pyjamas.

"Right" she said crawling over the bed. Nodding my head I climbed under the sheets. I snuggled close to Kate

"Lights" she suggested.

"Right" I chuckled getting out. I waited a few moments to let my eyes adjust to the darkness before going back to bed.

"Given this is an evening for stories. I guess you should know something about me" Kate said rolling onto her side to face me in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I leaned against my elbow and looked down at Kate.

"Go on" I whispered quietly.

"I know that horrible pain of losing a child" she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I frowned softly stroking the back of her hand.

"About three years ago, I met this amazing guy. I really thought he was the one, ya know. We were together for about a year and a half. We decided to try and have children. We did conceive, a beautiful little girl." Kate stops. I look across at her and pull her close for support.

"It was a stillbirth. We had everything ready; her crib, clothes, toys. But after that things began to fall apart. Deryck he began to drink, sometimes taking it out on me" she paused once again. I frowned; I couldn't imagine anyone beating up my Kate. _'If anyone ever does again, god help them, I shall beat them up!'_ I vowed.

"Then he just started drifting away, straying from all things good. One day I couldn't stand it anymore and broke up. Then I moved down here to work for the Secret Service" Kate explained wiping the tears away.

"I never even got to see the colour of her eyes, the sound of her voice or what colour her hair would be" Kate sobbed. I lay back down on the bed. Kate snuggled up and rested her head on my chest. Smiling faintly I stroked her hair to comfort her.

"Goodnight Gibbs" she muttered.

"Night Kate" I said planting a kiss on her head.

**x-x-x**

Light streaming in through the curtains woke me up. Looking across at the bed side table I stared at the clock, 6:35 it flashed. Looking down at Kate sprawled over me I carefully pushed her onto the bed and quietly got up. Tip-toeing out of the room I headed for the kitchen to make some breakfast. While I waited for the toast to pop up I heard Kate calling out my name. Running back to the room I stood by the bed

"What's wrong?" I asked out of breath.

"Oh nothing. I just didn't know where you were" she whispered. Smiling I stared down at her,

"Go back to sleep. I'm making breakfast" I said tucking the hair behind her ear and waited till she closed her eyes before leaving the room once more. Moments later when everything was ready I searched through every cupboard trying to find a tray. Pulling it out I placed the breakfast onto the tray and walked into the bedroom.

"Breakfast is ready" I said putting it on the bed and gently shook Kate's shoulder. Kate sat up and looked down at the tray licking her lips. I climbed onto the spot next to her and smiled watching her pick at the breakfast.

"What's with the pre caffeine smile?" she giggled.

"Being the same room with the most gorgeous woman in the world!" I grin. Kate chuckled then leaned clsoe to me.

"I love you" she whispered into my ear then kissed me.

"Oh and you better get used to that. I'm going to be saying it a lot" she smiled eating a piece of toast with strawberry jam. I picked up the mug of coffee.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kate asked watching me taking a sip of coffee.

"I have an idea!" I grinned putting the mug down.

"Yeah?" she inquired.

"How would you like to learn how to hit?" I questioned.

"Hit what?" she frowned.

"A bat" I said shaking my head.

"Sure I'll just go get ready" she said jumping out of bed.

Ten minutes later we were ready and heading down to the car. I drove and parked the car once we had arrived. Leading Kate into the man building I walked up to the counter.

"G'day Jethro" the sale assistant said.

"Hey Rob, anyone bays free?" I asked

"Number two" he nodded outside

"Two hours" I said handing over the money. He gave me my change then handed over the bat, gloves and a helmet. I guided Kate outside,

"Would you like to go first?" I asked

"Nah, I'll let the expert show me how it is done!" she smiled.

"The secret is to keep your front shoulder in as long as possible. Keep both your eyes stay level on the pitcher. Your weight is back and you track the ball. And then you wait" I explained doing a practice swing.

"It's all about concentration" I mutter after hitting three balls in a row.

"Want to try?" I asked stopping the machine and turned to Kate.

"Sure" she nodded walking into the net; she pulled on the gloves and put the helmet on.

"It's a good look. You should wear that more often!" I joked sensing Kate was tense.

"You ready?" I ask handing over the bat.

"The inside of your feet need to be shoulder-width apart. Slightly bend the knees" I ordered gently pushing against the back of her knees against my own.

"No, your waist is fine where it was" I said placing my hand on her waist to pull her back.

"Hands together, knuckles lined up" I said correcting her position.

"You are all set" I smiled walking back to the switch.

"I'll put it on slow to begin with" I suggested. Leaning against the net I watched as the first ball shot out of the machine and missed Kate by centimetres.

"Don't worry, just try and do what I did" I encouraged. Kate nodded her head as another ball came towards her.

"You've gotta swing to hit" I growled.

"You didn't tell me that!" Kate barked. Shaking my head I watched as Kate hit ball after ball.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Given today is Valentine's Day, I thought Gibbs and Kate could use an excuse to exchange gifts… :)

**Chapter 9**

After the two hours were finished in the batting cage we headed back to Kate's apartment.

"What now?" I asked flopping down onto the couch.

"Why not go over to yours?" Kate asked sitting next to me.

"Sure" I nodded helping Kate to her feet. I drove over and parked the car on the driveway. Holding the door open Kate walked in.

"Nice place" she breathed

"You've been here before" I frowned.

"Yeah, but I didn't get a tour before" she said poking her tongue out at me.

"First, I've got something to show you" I said pulling Kate upstairs and into my bedroom. I pushed her down on the bed and pulled out a black card box from the bedside table.

"Happy Valentines" I whispered sitting next to her on the bed and handed the box over. Kate peered into the box as she carefully lifted the lid. Gasping Kate stared at the silver love heart necklace.

"It's gorgeous" Kate whispered looking up at me.

"Here, let me" I offered taking the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck.

"But I didn't get you anything" Kate sighed

"Yes you have" I smiled down at her.

"I did?!" she frowned.

"Your love" I grinned.

"Would you like some of that love?" she teased turning towards me

"Huh?" I asked in confusion. She shook her head and leaned close to my lips. She pressed her against mine and I suddenly threw my arms around her to pull Kate closer. Sitting back I broke the kiss as I felt my phone vibrating in my trouser pocket. Pulling out the phone I didn't bother checking caller id.

"Yeah, Gibbs" I said answering my phone.

_"Go outside"_ Abby said as I recognised her voice on the other end.

"Why?" I asked

_"Fine, just go to the window"_ Abby whined.

"Wow…" I breathed at the beautiful site outside.

"Thanks Abs" I smiled hanging up. Walking over to the wardrobe I opened it and pulled out a brown fur coat.

"This should fit you" I said holding it so Kate could try it on.

"It's lovely" she smiled snuggling into the coat.

"Come on" I said to Kate grabbing her wrist once again. I dragged her downstairs and to the front door where I put on my coat. With it secure around my shoulder I pulled open the front door. I looked across at Kate who was acting like a child on Christmas Eve. Smiling I joined her out on the front lawn.

"Isn't this just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Kate squealed grabbing my hand.

"No" I answered shaking my head.

"Oh?" she frowned looking at me.

"You are" I whispered into her ear. Kate's face spilt into a grin and she lay down on the snow. She spread her arms and legs out and drew them back in. Quickly she stood up and appeared by my side.

"Look, a snow angel!" she explained.

"Pretty" I nodded looking down at the shape in the snow. Glancing up at the neighbours I smiled seeing their kids playing out on their front lawn in the snow. Suddenly something hit my arm and I spun around to find Kate acting innocent. My mouth twitched up as I bent down to create a snowball.

"You wouldn't dare!!" Kate shrieked running around.

"You started it!" I argued aiming at her. Ten minutes later Kate dropped the snowball on the ground and walked over to me.

"You're freezing!" I said holding her hands.

"It's a little cold yes" Kate nodded.

"Come inside and I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate" I smiled watching her walk to the door.

"You walk like that?" I chuckled watching the sway in her walk.

"Yeah, why, what's wrong with it?" Kate demanded.

"Nothing is wrong. Just saying it's sexy!" I winked quickly following her inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry about the long delay… I've been totally obsessed by writing all my new ideas down for 'love conquers all' sorry about that :(

**Chapter 10**

"It's a lovely coat" Kate said taking it off and handed it back to me.

"I know. Was a birthday present" I mumbled hanging it up next to my own.

"For you?" Kate giggled.

"No, for…" I couldn't finish as my throat came tight all of a sudden.

"Gibbs" Kate paused knowing the coat belonged to Shannon.

"You could have just given me one your jackets to wear" she shrugged.

"That would have just looked silly!" I chuckled

"So how about that hot chocolate?" I asked changing the subject walking to the kitchen.

"Yes please" Kate begged sitting down at the table. I smiled at Kate's enthusiasm and walked into the kitchen. Pulling out a mug from the cupboard I quickly prepared the hot chocolate and waited in front of the microwave to heat up the liquid. It beeped and I pushed the button, taking out the measuring cup I poured the hot chocolate into a mug then carefully walked over to Kate.

"Here you are" I said handing over the mug.

"Thanks… Marshmallows!" Kate squealed.

"There wasn't many left so I just gave you a couple" I shrugged looking across at her.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs _eats_ marshmallows?!" Kate gasped.

"Yeah, what is wrong with that?" I questioned.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you would be so normal" Kate said.

"Meaning?" I frowned.

"Well at work, you are all tough/macho guy but relaxing at home you are a nice, handsome, charming, normal person" Kate explained taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I'll show you what this normal guy can also do up in the bedroom" I grinned grabbing her wrist.

"Gibbs… the hot chocolate!" Kate growled.

"Right" I sighed sinking down into the chair.

"You better not be like this when we are married" Kate giggled.

"What did you say?" I asked turning to face her.

"Nothing" Kate frowned.

"You said something about being married" I whispered.

"No I didn't!" Kate yelled.

"Kate!" I growled looking into her eyes.

"I know what I heard" I frowned.

"I love you so I guess getting married was always an option" Kate shrugged taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey, I never did get that tour of your house!?" Kate yelled changing the subject.

"Really?" I frowned. Thinking back to the afternoon, I led Kate upstairs to give her the valentine's gift then we went outside to look at the snow.

"You are right. Have you finished your hot chocolate?" I asked watching her take another sip.

"Almost" she said bringing the mug back up to her lips. She placed it down on the table and smiled up at me.

"Come on" I said pulling her to her feet.

"Where to first?" Kate asked wrapping her hand around mine.

"The basement" I answered. Flicking on the light switch next to the door I swung it open and let Kate stare down at my boat sitting in the middle of the room.

"Wow… you built this from scratch?" she asked in awe.

"Yep" I nodded proudly guiding her down the stairs. She stood close to the boat and ran her fingers along the soft wood. Looking around she frowned

"What is wrong?" I asked moving close.

"How did you get it so soft? And I don't see any power points" she asked.

"I like to use my hands" I smiled drawing her close.

"Would you like to learn?" I asked picking up a tool.

"Yes please" she nodded. Beaming I wrapped myself around her and placed my hands over hers. Gently I pushed them forward at a nice even stroke.

"You go with the grain" I whispered into her ear.

"Ok" she replied taking over control of the tool. Stepping back I let Kate have more room to move. Suddenly she turned around, gently put the tool on the floor and walked up to me.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked feeling Kate fumbling with my belt.

"I want to know if you are a boxer's man or tighty-whitey kinda guy" she shrugged pulling my trousers down. Looking up at me her face spilt into a grin.

"Happy?" I inquired.

"Indeed!" she answered grabbing my arm and pulled me to the door.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked walking up the stairs.

"I'm not hungry" she replied heading for the stairs.

"Huh?" I frowned. Kate stood at the bottom of the stairs and nodded towards the bedroom.

"Oh…right!" I smiled quickly following her up.

**x-x-x**

"Gibbs, someone is knocking on the door" Kate mumbled poking my stomach.

"Alright" I yawned getting up. Pulling on a t-shirt I stumbled out of the room and towards the stairs. Jogging down I swung the door open and suddenly a grin appeared on my face.

"Where would you like these sir?" the delivery man asked.

"In the basement. I'll show you the way" I said walking over to the basement door. Minutes later Kate appeared by my side and noticed my wide grin.

"What's all these?" she asked seeing the piles of wood being delivered.

"For my boat" I answered. Kate gave a small nod and walked over to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

Half an hour later when we were both ready for work I drove us over. Locking the car we walked over to the lift. I got out a couple of levels before the squad room.

"I just want to check in with Abby" I said kissing Kate on her cheek.

"Ok" she nodded her head. Kate exited the lift and walked over to her desk. Looking up she noticed McGee and Tony were already at work. She sat down and organised her desk. Moments later Abby came running into the bullpen.

"Gibbs just came to visit me and he is acting like a child on Christmas Eve!" Abby cried.

"Is he still in your lab?" Kate asked

"No, he said something about seeing Ducky" Abby shrugged.

"Who is acting like a child?" Tony asked walking across the bullpen.

"Don't you believe in private conversation DiNozzo?" Kate snapped.

"No. Who is acting weird?" Tony asked again.

"Gibbs. He got some wood delivered this morning for his boat" Kate explained. Abby started giggling hysterically.

"He just can't wait to get home and start building" Kate said shaking her head. I walked into the squad room and saw everyone's eyes on me. Frowning I walked over to my desk and sat down.

"Yeah, Gibbs" I answered hearing my phone ringing. I nodded my head then hung up.

"Gear up" I said grabbing my gun from the draw.


End file.
